Stupid Nightmare
by Jasiperseven
Summary: Alec has a nightmare and Magnus comforts him, but might lead down a different path
1. Waking

Alec and Jace walked down dark alleyway, his scanner had told him something demonic in origin was down there. They took careful, painfully slow steps as they crepped farther into the ominous ally. Alec had his bow readied with an arrow, ready to fire. Suddenly it was on them, black, ugly, and dangerous. Alec fired several Arrows, none seemed to do any good since the demon continued on it's way and grabbed Jace. The blond slashed at the creatures hands, or atleast Alec thought they were hands. None of his struggles did any good, the demon bit into him, right in the middle splitting him in two.

Alec woke with a scream, he sat up straight, his hands gripping the sheets tightly as his wide blue eyes took in his surroundings. There was no demon, no dark ally. Quite the opposite, he thought as he took in the bright colors of Magnus' bed room. He relaxed a little before Magnus came running in to the room.

"I heard you scream, what's wrong?" He asked, worry lit in every word as he went closer to his shadowhunter and started looking him over, making sure he wasn't hurt.

Alec didn't know what time it was, but it must have been late since Magnus was awake and already had make up on. "I'm fine, just a..nightmare" he sounded as if he were trying to convince himself more than Magnus.

"Come here" Magnus said as he held out his arms, which Alec gratefully crawled into. "Do you want to talk about it?" the warlock asked as he laid down on his side so he could hold Alec more comfortably.

Alec shook his head as he buried his face in Magnus' chest, the familiar scent calmed him down even more. After a few deep breaths Alec looked up to see Magnus watching him worriedly, his pupils were in almost non-existant slits.

"I told you I'm fine," Alec tried to sound sure, when that failed he tilted his chin up and placed a kiss on Magnus' lips. "See, fine"

Magnus smiled softly, "Kissing doesn't equal being fine, I recall I few kisses we shared when you were falling a part" Alec frowned at that, not needing the memory, not now. "Sorry," Magnus apologized when he saw the look on Alec's face. He cuddled closer to the shadowhunter in attempt to cheer him up.

Alec rolled his eyes and rested his head back on Magnus' chest. "What time is it?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Exactly two oh' five" Magnus answered in a sing-song voice. Alec's eyes widened, "In the afternoon?" He sat up, regretting it when he realized how cold it was with out Magnus curled up with him. "Why didn't you wake me?!"

Magnus laughed softly and looked up at him from where he laid, "Because you were tired, I remember that you had a very eventful night last night." A slow smile crept onto his face.

At Magnus' words Alec's face went red,even though he wasn't a virgin anymore, thanks to Magnus, He still acted like one when Magnus talked about sex.

"I-uh just-i..You could have woken me up" Alec said with a small pout. Magnus couldn't help but smirk at Alec's blush, it was too adorable.

"Why would I? you were tired, and you don't have to be anywhere today." Magnus added as he got up on to his knees and moved closer to Alec so he could wrap his arms around him. "So today." Magnus murmured lowly in Alec's ear, "You are mine."

Magnu didn't think it was possible, but Alec's cheeks got redder. "Stop it." Alec hissed under his breath.

"Stop what?" Magnus teased and licked along Alec's jaw, causing Alec's eyes to flutter close and his arousal to become more noticeable. He forced them open and pushed Magnus away.

"I'm not in the mood Magnus" he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his colorful boyfriend, willing him to stay, he knew if Magnus would start that again his mind would turn to mush and he would be lost to his desires.

Magnus smirked, noticing the bulge in Alec pants. "Oh I think we both know that isn't true."

/so next chapter I'm thinking either smut or wondrous fluff. let me know what you want to see in the reviews please and thank you :) first fic on this site so I'm pretty excited :D /


	2. how about shopping?

Alec huffed and got out of bed, "I'm going to go take a cold shower" he muttered as he walked away from the bed and toward the bathroom. Magnus groaned and fell back onto the bed, almost being swallowed up by the pillows, what ever the nightmare had been about must have been bad, Alec almost never acted like that.

"You're so cruel to me Alexander!" he cried out, load enough that Alec could hear him from behind the closed door. The only reply the warlock got was the sound of water being turned on.

After a few minutes, which to Magnus felt like hours, Alec emerged from the bathroom, around his hips he wore a towel. Magnus took this time to appreciate the body his boyfriend was given. It was lined with runes and scars, perfectly flawed.

"Turn around." Alec said, a blush once again forming on his cheeks. Magnus sighed and rolled over, his face consumed by one of the many pillows. "I don't why you make me do this," Magnus complained, his voice muffled by the pillow. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." He wicked grin spread across his face, though Alec couldn't see it. "Oh yes, naked and begging, naked and screaming.." Magnus listed, making several memories spring forward in Alec mind.

Magnus felt something soft hit him, probably a pillow, he thought. "you can look now" Alec muttered as he climbed back on the bed. Rolling over, Magnus grinned and stretched, "Better?" he asked and Alec nodded yes from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good" Magnus sat up, "I do hate it when you're upset. " He stood up, and even though he knew Alec wasn't over the nightmare he wasn't going to pry. "You want me to make you breakfast?" he asked. "We have the stuff for omelets I think." If not he could just snap some up.

Alec looked at him suspiciously, probably thinking it was some trick to get him back to bed. Magnus raised his hands , palms facing Alec, "No tricks up my sleeves, dear, just an amazing tan and some glitter." A smirk crossed his lips

"you put glitter on your arms?" Alec shook his head with a smile

"I put Glitter every where,Darling. " Magnus grinned, "Well, almost everywhere" he added after a moments consideration. "Oh!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together, "do you know what will make you feel better?" he crawled back up to Alec, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"What?" Alec asked cautiously, eyeing Magnus suspiciously, "I already told you that I'm not sleeping with you."

Magnus waved a hand, "I wasn't talking about that, honestly Alexander, what do you take me for?" Magnus didn't really want a answer to that so he just moved on. "I can take you shopping! I do love you sweaters so much, but you need some color in you life!"  
"We've talked about this," Alec replied, "I need to be . . . stealthy and unnoticeable. Blend into the shadows. You know, shadowhunter, shadows, it makes sense." He wasn't being smart with him, just trying to explain so he could avoid a needless trip to get clothes he would never wear and waste his boyfriend's hard earned money.

"You don't need to be stealthy around me!" Magnus begged, kissing Alec to add to it. "and it's not just tht you wear too much black, it's that you wear these worn out sweaters all the time!"

Alec kissed him back, it was he normal thing for him to do now, whether he felt it normal or not. Boyfriends kissed each other. Occasions . . . other things that made Alec blush darkly and get tongue-tied. "But they're comfortable."

Magnus chuckled, "I can get you comfortable clothes." he grinned. "Not all of my clothes are super tight, some of them can be quite nice "  
"But . . . I like your clothes tight," Alec said boldly, turning his face away. "I . . . can't believe I just said that," he whispered.

Magnus laughed "I knew that " he pressed a lazy kiss to Alec's jaw since he couldn't get to his lips at the moment. "I just said not all of them are"

"All the ones you wear around me are," he accused. "You're just trying to get me to lose it."  
"That is very true" he admitted with a laugh, not feeling ashamed at all. "I could stop..?" he raised an eyebrow

Alec bit his lip, "But . . . they fit you so well, plus you wouldn't have much to wear if you took out tight clothes . "

Magnus grinned. "I might just not wear anything" he winked at Alec. "We're getting off topic, what do you say? you and me, shopping?"

Alec felt a heat come to his cheeks and he looked away swiftly. "Anythibg but shopping," he pleaded, "I can't handle it when Izzy drags me."

"i promise you that I can be much more fun than you sister." Magnus murmured in Alec's ear. "I would get to see you try on clothes in the fitting rooms, and if you're good I'll try on a thing or two" He pulled his head back from Alec ear. "But if you don't want to go, I won't force you" he said more audible

Alec felt a plesant shiver down his back and he pressed against the other. "I want to stay. Here with you," he said, head on his chest.

"Well I can certainly have that arranged " Magnus smiled and nuzzled closer to the shadowhunter


	3. Chapter 3

/ Oh my gosh, after I posted the last chapter I gained 500 more views, so thank you guys! please read and review! I want to hear from you guys, what do you like, what don't you like? um again thanks, and I'll go know, here's your smut you bunch of perves :3/

Alec made a sound that could almost have been a purr, "Good. I don't want to go anywhere."

Magnus grinned and tightened his arms around Alec. "Don't worry, you wont be leaving this bed for the rest of the day" he whispered into his Shadowhunter's ear

Alec felt a heat on the back of his neck and turned his face away, "Could you have put any more of a double meaning on that sentance than you just did? I-I mean seriously." He felt his cheek heat up as the memory of the nightmare left his mind, more like was pushed away by the thought of Magnus and him making.. Alec shook the thought out of his mind

"I never meant for those words to be sexual, Alexander" Magnus lied with out shame. "But it's nice to know where your mind's at" he nibbled on the shadowhunter's ear, knowing just how sensitive that particular spot was

Alec made a light gasping sound, then swallowed, as if in attempt to take it back. E didn't want Magnus to know that he was losing it "M-Magnus . . . I . . . ahn . . ." 'dammit' he cursed inside his mind

"Yes, dear?" the warlock murmured, with a hint of teasing in his tone as he moved to kiss the spot just behind Alec's ear

"You . . . know . . . how sensitive I am . . ." Alec fought to keep his voice leveled and without breaks.

"Sensitive? I had no knowledge of this" Magnus teased and continued to kiss that spot, slowly moving his way down Alec's neck

"M-Magnus . . . please . . . just . . . " a strangled sort of whimper left his mouth and a flush of heat went to his face.

Magnus shivered at the sound. "please just what?" he grinned against Alec's neck, having too much fun with this.

Another shrill whimper left his lips, "You're making it . . . so hard to keep saying no . . . "

"Then say yes." Magnus offered before resuming the kisses, nibbleing every so often.

"But . . . I'm . . . supposed to save it . . . Mom gave me and Izzy a whole big talk about it . . . when I was fifteen . . . and she thought I had started dating . . . " Alec turned his head, flushed completely now.

Magnus laughed softly, his head falling into the crook between Alec's neck and shoulder. "You're saving yourself..until marrige ?" he asked when he looked back up. "You really are adorable Alexander, you know that?"

" . . . ! I don't understand what's adorable about it. More pathetic than adorable." He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart.

"The whole idea of it is adorable." Magnus nudged Alec's cheek with his nose. "Almost as adorable as you when you blush."

"I've been taught it's something special. You can only . . . give it away once. To someone you love."

"Not necessarily to someone you love." Magnus grumbled, thinking of his own first time. He turned Alec around in his lap so they were facing each other now. "But I will wait, no matter how painfully long it is"

"I . . . yes," Alec said, eyes not meeting his, "Yes. I want you, Magnus."

Magnus seemed to perk up at hearing this. "I shouldn't be surprised, but what changed your mind from two seconds ago?" he wondered before Kissing Alec

"I . . . love you," he said. "And the whole thought . . . scares me. Going through with this. But I can trust you enough to know you'll . . . try not to hurt me. I'm always told it's supposed to hurt."

"It will hurt at first" Magnus promised, "But it will fade, I promise, I'll go slowly" He kissed the shadowhunter again, he felt honored that Alec trusted him enough to do this.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck, "Kiss me like you did before," he said.

"As you wish" he moved his mouth to kiss along Alec's neck, biting softly ever so often.

Alec made a series of whimpering, struggling to form words. "I can't . . . explain what I'm feeling . . . but I love it. I love it."

Magnus hummed in response and slipped a hand up Alec's shirt, his mouth still working along Alec's neck

Alec's jerked subconsciously, seeking the warlock's touch. "Touch me wherever you want to. I'm yours for tonight. For the next night. Any night you want me."

Magnus moaned at Alec's words, he had never though Alec would have been so submissive. He toyed with Alec's nipples before pulling back. "Lift up your arms" he ordered

Alec did what he was asked, head rocking back gently. "Anything. Anything."

Magnus pulled Alec's shirt up and off before wrapping his arms around Alec's waist and resuming kissing Alec's neck.

He started shifting and turned both himself and Alec over so that he was on top and the shirtless Alec on bottom

Alec lay under him, hazy eyed and burning as if he had a fever. He reaches up and cupped Magnus' face with one hand, mumbling something.

Magnus looked up and met Alec's eyes, almost melting t what he saw. "What was that? He asked smirking before he kissed him and slowly pushed one hand down the dark haired boy stomach and to the waistline of his pants

"I'm not scared anymore," he repeated, though barely above a whisper. "I like it when you touch me. I love it. I wish I was brave enough to return the favor."

Magnus smirked, "You will be, trust me" he slipped his hand under the waist band of Alec'c jeans a few times before slowly trying to undo the button.

Alec shivered at the touch so close to where no one but him has ever seen. He whimpered, "Good. I want to show you what you mean to me, too..."

"Just agreeing to this shows me how much you do" Magnus tugged Alec's jeans down out of the way. Magnus looked down, smirking at the bulge in the shadowhunter's boxers not fighting the urge to rub it, wanting to see the reaction he got

Alec's forehead creased as he closed his eyes and face contorted with pleasure. "Please! Please!" he whimpered loudly

Magnus moved down so that he was kneeling between Alec's legs. "Only because you asked so nicely." he pulled his boyfriend's length out of the confines of the boxers and lowered his head, taking the tip into his mouth

Alec's breathing has accelerated to short, quick gasps, with whimpering in each spare breath. "B-by the Angel . . . By the Angel! Magnus . . . !"

Magnus lowered his headed to the base and then back up, using his tongue to swirl around the tip, knowing how it'll make Alec feel

"Don't stop," Alec begged, "Don't stop! Please! Don't ever stop that! "The tone of his voice was a lustful whine.

Magnus started to build speed, his head bobbing up and down. He was more than glad to please Alec.

Alec's words-Alec's pleas-were quickly becoming incoherent as his mind drew a blank, unable to focus on anything but how good it felt. "Mm... Mag... ahm.. ahng!"

Magnus looked up, his eyes full of lust as he worked on Alec's length. He would have said something, some witty, teasing comment. Had his mouth not been occupied

Alec was already slick with precum, a sentiment that would have Alec madly blush had his mind not been elsewhere.

Magnus gripped Alec's hip to steady himself as he worked harder, knowing he could tip Alec over the edge

Alec moaned long and unrestrained, no caring how heard him. He let himself go in small, controlled groups,"M-Magnus . . . Magnus . . ."

Magnus moaned as he felt, and tasted, Alec's cum. He tried to make eye contact when he swallowed. A few drops escaped his mouth and he had to wipe them off with the sleeve of his shirt once he finally let Alec go

Buzzed completely, Alec rolled over on his side, moaning nonsense still. "Angel . . . Angel . . . oh . . . amazing. So . . . amazing. . ."

Magnus made his way up to Alec, so that they were eyelevel once again. "I know, I know" Magnus cooed and kissed Alec in an open kiss, waiting for Alec to get off the high, making Alec moan at the taste of himself on Magnus' tongue.


End file.
